Skull X Viper Over And Over
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: Spoilers: episode 106/Chapter 180 Pg 17


I don't own KHR nor do I own 3 Days Grace

XXXXXX

Lyrics from

Over and over by 3 Days Grace

XXXXXX

It's a bit OOC

Based on before the Arcobaleno got cursed, and after Skull Vipers death.

XXXXXXX

**I feel it everyday, it's all the sameIt brings me down but I'm no one to blameI've tried everything to get away**

_I don't get it ever since I found out what Viper really looked like under his hood. _

_Viper's all I can think about._

_It's not like me to fall in love. _

_Love makes a person week. _

_Not to mention Viper and I are enemies._

_I have tried everything to not think about him._

_I moved to a different mafia to get my mind off of Viper. And when Viper changed his name to Mammon. _

_For a while, I thought that it would help me get him off of my mind. _

_But it just made me want Viper even more._

**So here I go again Chasing you down againWhy do I do this?**

_sometimes we'd come across each other by coincidence. _

_And when we do, my heart tells me to tell him how I feel._

_While my mind tells me it's wrong to like him. _

**Over and over, over and overI fall for **

**youOver and over, over and overI try not to**

_**I don't get it no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do I can't get you off my mind.**_

_**I'll be doing a trick on my motorcycle, in my Motorcycle, car, 4 wheeler, and sometimes a monster truck. **_

_**And you'll come across my mind. Which makes me forget about what I was going to do.**_

_**Even though somehow I mange to pull through, and finish without a scratch on me.**_

_**Because of you I'll probably die from one of my stunts some day.**_

**It feels like everyday stays the sameIt's dragging me downAnd I can't pull away**

_I used to think all my stunts were boring, with no passion in them at all. _

_Even though I am called the best Stunt Devil in the world._

_I wanted something with lots more danger and adrenalin. _

_I wanted to do Something that no one has done before. _

_Once I fell for you all of that changed. _

_And now I have a reason to put my life on the line._

_I can finally do my job with a meaning to live. _

_That meaning gives me a even better reason to put myself in danger._

_You're my meaning of life._

**So here I go againChasing you down againWhy do I do this?**

_My mind is always telling me to stop thinking about you. _

_My heart on the other hand is telling me to tell Viper how I feel._

_Why do I feel like this towards you? _

_Of all people my heart chose you._

**Over and over, over and overI fall for youOver and over, over and overI try not to**

_If you asked how many times Viper has crossed my mind while I'm trying to think of something important. _

_I would tell you that "I wouldn't place a measly number on Viper, I cant count how many times he has lost me in thought."_Over and over, over and overYou make me

**fall for youOver and over, over and overYou don't even try**

_I never tried to love someone. Nor have I tried to make someone love me._

_I hate being around others, so why do I want to be around him all the time._

_What is it about you that makes me want you more and more as the days go bye._

**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my headI try to live without you, every time I do I feel deadI know what's best for me but I want you insteadI'll keep on wasting all my timeOver and over, over and overI fall for youOver and over, over and overI try not to**

_Is it how your so mysterious?_

_How you never care about others feelings?_

_Or how you always act calm and collected with everything and everybody._

_I never tried to love you, it just happened over some I better off without you?_

**Over and over, over and overYou make me fall for youOver and over, over and overYou don't even try to**

_I fell in love with you, and I didn't know how._

_But your gone now._

_You left me. _

_And I'm on my own again._

_Everything's back to how it once was. _

_The same old same old. _

_Nothing ever changes._

_All I can do now is keep on acting like I never felt a thing toward Viper._

_Like I never cared._

_But all I am doing is lying to myself._

**Please Review**


End file.
